


Daddy HCs

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: When you’re home alone you like to tease him by sending needy messages such as “Daddy, I miss you.”
Relationships: Danny Wagner/Reader (implied), Jake Kiszka/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Daddy HCs

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short list of pervy headcanons, sorta.

\- Jake likes to fuck your thighs; he’d lay you down on the bed and grab your legs from under your knees to lift them up, he presses them together to get off by using your soft plushy thighs.

\- The sight of the head of his cock, pink and leaking, moving between your thighs makes you bite your lip and your pussy drip in anticipation. 

\- You like to watch him cum on your tummy.

\- When you’re home alone you like to tease him by sending needy messages such as “Daddy, I miss you.” “I need you so bad.” “My fingers are not enough.”

\- You always wait up for him, or at least you try. Sometimes by the time Jake gets home you’re already passed out on the couch under a fluffy blanket. “Baby, I’m home.” He wakes you up with a kiss on the forehead.

\- On lazy days, if you’re not going out you normally walk around the house in a big t-shirt and socks, no bra no panties. So he can push you against any surface and have his way with you whenever he wants.

\- One of your favorite places to be is laying back down on the couch while he’s fucking your tight pussy. You like to pull your t-shirt up to your chin to play with your nipples, caressing and pinching them. You also know he likes to watch your breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts. 

\- Josh comes over all the time; of course you love having him around. He also spends the night at your place a lot so when he excuses himself after dinner to retire to the guest bedroom Jake immediately points out how chatty you were with his brother. 

\- “What do you mean, daddy?” You end up getting under the dining room table to suck him off. That’s his way to teach you how to shut up.

\- You wear a little gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant. The heart has his initials 'JK' on one side and 'Daddy' on the other.

\- Cute lingerie is pretty much a necessity in your wardrobe. Although he constantly ruins and rips your panties. He knows you love it when he gets a little rough and impatient and just moves your panties to the side to shove his cock inside of you. 

\- The other day when he was on the phone with Sam you approached him quietly to give him a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth. 10 minutes passed and he was still talking so you thought you could have some fun.

\- You sat right on his lap and started to grind your bottom all over his crotch “Are you almost done?”

\- You felt him get hard almost instantly. He’s still on the phone but he’s having trouble concentrating, you can tell because his replies get shorter and his voice breathy “Daddy, please come play with me.”

\- “Jake? Wait is that Y/N?” You hear Sam say through the phone “Fuck that’s hot put it on speaker man-” but Jake doesn’t and just hangs up.

\- “You didn’t even say bye to Sammy, that wasn’t very nice…” You say playfully. “Well, you interrupted my call… I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson now.” Jake warns.

\- He handles you to have you face down on his lap with your butt sticking up. With every hard slap of his palm on your buttcheeks your moans get louder. He keeps slapping you until he sees your wetness on your thighs.

\- When he decides you've had enough he bends you over the desk "I hope you're ready, I'm gonna fuck you so hard." "Do it. Please fuck me, daddy... I can't take it anymore." 

\- Movie night. This movie Jake picked happens to be too violent and bloody for your liking so you get as close to him as possible, hiding your face in his neck. 

\- “What is it, princess?” he pauses the film. “Nothing, I just want to feel you close.” “You don’t like the movie?” “It’s scary.” You never lie to him. “We don’t have to watch it anymore. Would you like to watch something else or…?” He suggests.

\- You end up riding him, his mouth leaving kisses all over your breasts. Every time he sucks on one of your nipples your pussy clenches tighter around him and in response he groans and groans, bucking his hips to fuck you deeper. “I love you, daddy.” You repeat over and over until he makes you cum.

\- When he wakes up before you he likes to surprise you with breakfast in bed. When you wake up before him you like to surprise him by going down on him. When he opens his eyes the first thing he sees is you eagerly sucking him off and you don’t stop until you make him cum in your mouth.

\- “Good morning, daddy.” You say then hop off the bed to go start the shower. 

\- Jake brings up an interesting topic one day. He asks if you would like to try something new “Depends… what do you have in mind?” Then he proceeds to tell you about this idea he has: he thinks it would be pretty hot to watch you having sex with another man.

\- You accept his proposal because it really is an appealing idea, as long as said man is someone you both know and trust. “Can we ask Danny?” you say a little too quickly with a mischievous grin. 

\- “Oh so you thought about him before?” he responds lifting his eyebrows pretending to be offended “This is all your idea, Jake…” you begin “…besides, you know I don’t see Josh that way and Sammy has a girlfriend… so Danny is perfect.” 

\- Jake thinks it’s only fair you pick who since you’re willing to indulge him in his little fantasy. So he accepts. 

\- A few days pass. “Are you going to ask him?” you ask Jake when you're done making out; he has to leave to go meet the others. “I will, princess. I’ll try to talk to him today.” 

\- You really hope Danny says yes. When you’re alone again, you touch yourself thinking about him inside you, stretching your pussy with his big cock while Jake can only watch…


End file.
